Forbidden Desire
by Monemi
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.

Autor: waterflower20

Ostrzeżenie: Hermiona jest w tym opowiadaniu niepełnoletnia (16 lat).

* * *

 ** _Zakazane pożądanie..._**

 _Jesteś starym zboczeńcem, oto kim właśnie jesteś._

Dzwonek zadzwonił trochę po południu. Syriusz, który był już w drodze, by znaleźć Harry'ego - chłopak ukrywał się od chwili, kiedy wszyscy wrócili ze św. Munga - przemaszerował w złości do drzwi, ignorując krzyki swojej drogiej, martwej matki. Ktokolwiek był po drugiej stronie, za chwilę miał przeżyć najgorsze wrzaski swojego życia. Ile razy mieli powtarzać gościom, żeby nie używać dzwonka, ponieważ budzi on tą starą jędzę i resztę portretów? Szarpnął za klamkę, otwierając dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy mała, delikatna dłoń sięgała, by chwycić za kawałek drewna.

 _Głęboki brąz._

To wszystko, co mógł zapamiętać. Jej oczy były głębokie, nieskończenie brązowe, tego samego koloru co mleczna czekolada i patrzyły się na niego z przyjemnym ciepłem, od którego wznosiło się jego serce. Jej wysokie policzki były lekko zaróżowione, prawdopodobnie od zimna, płatki śniegu powoli rozpływały się na jej bladej skórze, mahoniowe włosy miała spięte w nieuporządkowany kucyk. Kilka kosmyków uciekło z gumki i zwisało teraz wzdłuż jej twarzy, która miała kształt serca.

Jego szare oczy zniżyły się do jej ust, wargi zaczęły mu schnąć. Jej ponętne usta wygięły się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu.

\- Cześć, Syriuszu. - Jej melodyjny głos spenetrował jego ponury umysł, a jego oszołomione oczy pospiesznie powędrowały do jej tęczówek.

\- Hermiono… - wymamrotał trochę zdyszany i miał nadzieję, że skutecznie ukrył podziw w swoim tonie.

\- Siemasz, Syriuszu! – zaćwierkała jego kuzynka; Tonks przemieniona w staruszkę z siwymi włosami, dużymi, czarnymi oczami i krzywym nosem, weszła za Hermioną. – Hermiono, dlaczego nie pójdziesz na górę? Jestem pewna, że Syriusz może wziąć twoje walizki…

\- Nie, nie, w porządku. Sama je wezmę – uśmiechnęła się, a on poczuł jak serce mu się zaciska.

\- No, ok –uśmiechnęła się Tonks do młodszej kobiety.

Dziewczyny, poprawił się. _Jesteś ślepy? Ona zdecydowanie jest kobietą!_ – Jego wzrok niechętnie powędrował wzdłuż jej drobnego ciała. Był zszokowany tym, co zaobserwował. Jej krągłości były bardziej widoczne niż wtedy, gdy ostatni raz ją widział – tylko cztery miesiące temu!

Hermiona Granger dorosła.

O cholera…

Siedział w ciemności, kuchnia była oświetlona jedynie przez promienie księżyca, przedzierające się przez okno. Powoli sącząc swoją herbatę, czytał wiadomości w Proroku Codziennym. Kolejny artykuł wypełniony bzdurami twierdzącymi, że Dumbledore jest starym szaleńcem, a Harry chłopcem szukającym sławy.

Wzrósł w nim gniew i nie po raz pierwszy zadał sobie pytanie, dlaczego kontynuuje czytać te brednie. Gazeta ta była w obecnych czasach pełna chłamu. Bardziej prawdopodobne było znalezienie artykułu wartego przeczytania w Żonglerze niż w Proroku Codziennym.

Za to krzyżówka zajmowała go przez kilka błogosławionych godzin - przypomniał sobie i potrząsnął pismem, opierając plecy o krzesło.

Musiał przyznać, że potrzebował czegoś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę przez te kilka minionych dni.

Zaniepokojony oraz zawstydzony, zmuszony był przyznać, że jego powab do pewnej młodej brunetki nie był efektem nagłego dojrzewania jej ciała. I mimo gorączkowych próśb, to nie przechodziło.

Hermiona była w Grimmauld Place już od tygodnia, a on wciąż czuł, że usta mu schną za każdym razem, gdy jego spojrzenie padało na jej delikatne, różowe wargi. Podniecenie rozgrzewało jego ciało, gdy wchodziła rankiem do kuchni, ubrana w dobrze dopasowaną do jej figury flanelową piżamę; jej włosy poczochrane od snu, gdy życzyła mu „dzień dobry".

Sam był sobą obrzydzony, ale nie mógł przestać fantazjować o niej, i o tym jak wyglądałaby na jego łóżku. Jej młode, idealne, nagie ciało na jego czarnej, satynowej pościeli; jej dzikie włosy w nieładzie rozłożone na jego poduszce. Zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę, hamując dreszcz.

Merlinie, to cud, że nikt nie zauważył, jak na nią patrzy, kiedy ta wchodzi do pokoju, w którym on przebywa; ubrana w komfortową koszulkę i ciasne jeansy, śmiejąca się ładnie z przyjaciółmi, nieświadoma jego mrocznych myśli.

Spojrzał w górę, gdy jego pieskie zmysły wychwyciły niesłyszalny skrzyp schodów. Ktoś szedł do kuchni. Oczy pozostawił skupione na drzwiach, chciał zobaczyć kto nie spał o tak późnej porze.

Przestał oddychać, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i ukazał się w nich obiekt jego zakazanych pragnień.

Hermiona weszła, ocierając oczy drobnymi piąstkami. Miała na sobie skromną, szkarłatną koszulę nocną, sięgającą jej do kolan, z długimi rękawami i kwadratowym dekoltem. Nic seksownego ani prowokacyjnego, ale nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.

Różowe wargi rozchyliły się w ziewnięciu, jej oczy były szklane, czerwone w kącikach. Miała rozczochrane włosy. Oczywiste było, że dopiero co się obudziła.

Wyglądała uroczo.

\- Syriusz? – zapytała niewinnie i obdarzyła go spojrzeniem ciemnoczekoladowych oczu. Jej głowa była przechylona, a ona uśmiechała się do niego z zaciekawieniem.

 _Zbyt niewinna, zbyt czysta._

\- Co robisz tak późno na nogach, kotku? – zapytał, pochylając się do tyłu na krześle, jego umięśnione ramiona były skrzyżowane na nagim torsie. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły na widok przed nią. Niepewnie odwróciła wzrok, co spowodowało, że w rtęciowych oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. - Czy coś się stało? – zapytał, niezdolny by się oprzeć. Wypalał jej oczami dziurę w czaszce, podczas gdy ona odmawiała spojrzenia na niego. Była oczywiście zawstydzona, ale chciał, żeby na niego spojrzała. Jej odmowa skusiła go by wstał, podszedł bliżej i zrobił rzeczy o których nawet nie powinien myśleć w przypadku osoby tak młodej i niewinnej jak ona.

\- Nie, nic – wydusiła z siebie, jej policzki wręcz płonęły, gdy wymijała go w drodze do zlewu. – Po prostu chciałam wziąć szklankę wody, zapomniałam o tym, zanim poszłam do łóżka. – Stanęła na palcach, by dosięgnąć do szafki, gdzie były trzymane szklanki, ale mimo to wciąż była o cal za niska.

Twarde ciało Syriusza było nagle przytrzaśnięte do jej własnego, jego gorący oddech na jej karku. Słyszalnie tchnęła, kiedy musnął jej rękę, by otworzyć mebel i wziąć naczynie. Nie biorąc kroku w tył, uwięził ją pomiędzy ramionami i nalał kranówki do szklanki; następnie postawił wodę obok jej sparaliżowanej ręki.

Syriusz się nie odsunął, jego twarde ciało równo z jej delikatnym. Hermiona była pewna, że mężczyzna słyszy jej nierówne bicie serca, przez to, że jego klatka piersiowa była praktycznie płasko na jej plecach. Stłumiła gwałtowny dreszcz. Podniosła szklankę trzęsącą się ręką i wzięła łyka. Jej gardło wręcz piekło.

\- Dziękuję – wydusiła ponownie, czując jak robi się gorąco.

Wiedziała, że jej zauroczenie Syriuszem - który pomimo swojej dwunastoletniej odsiadki w Azkabanie, był nadal diabelsko przystojny – z czasem przeminie, ale niestety, obecnie wciąż darzyła uczuciami byłego więźnia. Uczucia te sprawiały, że jej serce przyspieszało rytm, a usta wydawały się jakby z popiołu za każdym jego wdechem oraz wydechem.

Głośno przełknęła i próbowała się odwrócić.

Syriusz nie zmienił pozycji, tylko przesunął się trochę, tak aby mogła na niego spojrzeć. Ręce zwisały jej bezwładnie, twarz miała czerwoną i spuszczoną w podłogę. Jej oddech był płytki, szczególnie gdy jego prawa ręka powędrowała wzdłuż jej ramienia, spoczywając na barku.

\- Spójrz na mnie – wyszeptał ochryple. Oddychali tak głośno, że niemal nie słyszał własnego głosu.

Dyszał. Każdy oddech przyprawiał go o ból w klatce piersiowej. Serce biło mu tak szybko, iż myślał, że zaraz go zawiedzie. To będzie tego warte – pomyślał, kiedy zapach Gryfonki uderzył jego nozdrza. Z trudem powstrzymał się od jęku.

Była tak cholernie blisko, taka dojrzała i gotowa; tak zarumieniona i wyglądająca tak apetycznie. Czuł, że jego kontrola osłabia się z każdą sekundą. Powoli podniosła głowę, jej oczy niepewne oraz wystraszone. Przygryzła wargę, kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał. Jego oczy natrafiły na jej łanie tęczówki. Gorące spojrzenie przeniosło się na jej usta. Odetchnął ostro. Chwycił ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Jej delikatne krągłości doskonale pasowały naprzeciw jego twardym mięśniom. Puścił ją, następnie jednym ramieniem otoczył wąską talię dziewczyny, by trzymać ją blisko siebie; drugie od razu pchnął w jej włosy, chwytając grube loki i _ciągnąc._

Jej głowa wygięła się do tyłu, eksponując szyję. Zdesperowany i zbereźny jęk wyrwał się z jej ust, kiedy jego wilgotny oddech uniósł się nad jej wargami. Spojrzała mu w oczy.

Stracił kontrolę.

Syriusz zderzył swoje usta z jej rozchylonymi wargami, donośnie jęknął i przełknął jej kwik pocałunkiem, który odebrał jej dech w piersiach. Jego język od razu znalazł wejście do ust, a ona zaakceptowała go szczęśliwie ze stłamszonym jękiem. Małe dłonie chwyciły go za biceps, powoli wędrując do karku. Jedna tam pozostała, podczas gdy druga łapała garściami aksamitne, hebanowe loki. Zawarczał kiedy jej paznokcie podrapały skórę jego głowy, było to bardzo przyjemne doznanie.

Ona pierwsza przerwała ich szaleńczy pocałunek, by złapać oddech, ale on nie tracił czasu. Zaatakował ustami kremową skórę jej szyi, jego podbródek brutalnie odtrącał koszule nocną, aby wyeksponować więcej cudnej skóry. Przygryzła wargę, żeby powstrzymać jęk, kiedy ssał szczególnie wrażliwe miejsce blisko obojczyka. Szybko przyciągnęła jego twarz z powrotem do swojej, aby mogła ponownie przyssać się do jego ust. Wydał z siebie westchnienie przyjemności, kiedy jej ciepły język kreślił mu uważnie po dolnej wardze, a następnie wdarł się do ust, by mogła pieścić jego własny.

Nie zwracając uwagi na wszystko inne, tylko na przyjemność płynącą z pocałunku, Syriusz chwycił ją za uda i posadził na zlewie. Trącił je biodrami, chciał zrobić miejsce, by stanąć między nimi. Hermiona, podążając za instynktami, owinęła nogi wokół jego pasa, przyciągając go bliżej.

Syriusz gwałtownie złapał oddech, kiedy poczuł ciepło naprzeciw swojego krocza. Wiedział, że jeśli nie przestanie teraz, to weźmie ją na zlewie, a nie ważne jak mądra czy dojrzała była, Hermiona wciąż miała tylko szesnaście lat.

Niechętnie oderwał się od kuszących ust, zostawiając przelotne pocałunki na jej całej twarzy. Doszło do niego westchnienie niezadowolenia. Nogi zacisnęły się jeszcze ciaśniej dookoła jego bioder, by zmniejszyć dzielącą ich odległość. Musiał użyć całej swojej mentalnej siły, żeby nie pocałować jej ponownie. Przytulił ją, zanurzając głowę w jej obojczyku, wdychając głęboko niebiański zapach. Poostawiał drobne pocałunki na skórze dziewczyny. Delikatnie przygryzał, a później koił wszystko przeciągnięciami języka. Ręce przeczesywały jego włosy, a on odsunął się, by spojrzeć w jej ciepłe, myślące oczy.

Nie wyglądała na przestraszoną ani obrzydzoną, tym co właśnie zrobili.

Wręcz przeciwnie.

Uśmiechała się delikatnie, miała oczy ciemne z pasji, a usta opuchnięte od pocałunków. Jej ręka nakreślała kontury jego twarzy, by później wtulić się w jego policzek. Zrelaksował się naprzeciwko jej dłoni i westchnął ciężko.

\- Tak mi przykro, Hermiono – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. Zacieśnił ręce dookoła jej talii. Czuł jak się od niego odchyla. Spanikowany otworzył oczy, by odkryć, że dziewczyna parzy się na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Przykro? Dlaczego? – zapytała zmieszana, bawiąc się końcówkami jego włosów. Zanim mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, rzuciła mu się na szyję. Sprawiło to, że przełknął głośno ślinę i przyparł na nią bardziej intymnie. Mogła go teraz poczuć, całego, ale to nie zwolniło jej uścisku. Polizała całą drogę do jego ucha, następnie przygryzła małżowinę. Syriusz pchnął w nią, wydając z siebie jęk. – Żałujesz, że to zrobiliśmy?

\- O bogowie, nie! – zawarczał i zaatakował jej usta z olbrzymią pasją. Zapominając o swoich wcześniejszych barierach, poddał się żądzy. Hermiona uczestniczyła bardziej niż chętnie.

Dotrzymał obietnicy złożonej samemu sobie; Gryfonka wyszła z kuchni wciąż jako dziewica.

Następnego ranka myślał, że był to tylko sen, jednak duży ślad po miłosnym ugryzieniu, widniejący na jego szyi upewnił go, że to jednak nie fikcja.

Te zdarzenia powtarzały się wiele razy. Każdego dostępnego momentu, w którym nikt nie domyśliłby się, że ich brakuje, wymykali się do jego pokoju albo do prywatnej biblioteki, gdzie tylko on mógł wejść i oddawali się pasji. Jęki Hermiony były muzyką dla jego uszu, a spędzał niezwykłą ilość czasu na zaspokajaniu dziewczyny.

Przyszła do niego w noc zanim musiała wyjechać do Hogwartu, Kiedy każdy już spał, oni kochali się po raz pierwszy. Gdy skończyli i leżeli na jego łóżku, wpleceni w siebie, jej głowa spoczywała na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej. Nogę miała niedbale przerzuconą przez biodra mężczyzny. Po raz pierwszy wyznał jej wtedy, że ją kocha.

Zastygła w jego ramionach. Kiedy otworzyła usta, by przemówić, uciszył ją, wyjaśniając, że nie musi teraz nic odpowiadać. On może poczekać.

Mieli przecież przed sobą całą wieczność.


End file.
